


Sound of Silence

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Graphic Description, Mutilation, Mutism, Original Character(s), Prompt Fic, Survival Horror, Tumblr Prompt, silent hill au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Jacob and Deputy Jasper Slade wake up in a version of Hope County that they don't understand. When their first waking moments are faced with gruesome monsters intertwined like demons of their past, they realize that something terribly wrong is going on and its a race for survival and answers.-----------Prompt Request:Jacob Seed and Jasper Slade + Silent Hill AU





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So far this was a one-shot prompt but depending on the sort of response it gets and if it is requested, I may continue this into a longer multi-chapter fic. Or write a follow up piece to it. 
> 
> Please, leave a comment and kudos below on what you think. Enjoy!

The sky was a dark cloudy veil, shrouded by a near impenetrable fog that clung to the surrounding terrain with an unusually cold chill for a midsummer Montana. Jasper shifted within the confines of the cage, the door hung wide open on rusted hinges, creaking slowly in a phantom wind. The soft squeak paced every few seconds like a shrill pitched whine in his ears. His head throbbed as if he’d been on the wrong end of a rockem sockem robot. He groaned, pulling himself up enough to roll over and get his knees beneath him. His stomach heaved with the motion, his body stiff and sore all over, groaning in protest to his actions. The chill reaching deep into his bones and icing over his joints. He stretched his limbs, pulling dissatisfied pops from them. He crawled towards the open door, using the frame to pull himself up to his feet the rest of the way.

 

He blinked wearily, giving himself a pat down to search for his flashlight or something. He was in his usual apparel, the Sheriff’s department issued boots, dark pair of jeans, a dark shirt and his favorite red flannel jacket. He frowned as his belt was absent of his equipment, no pocket knife, flashlight or radio. His thigh holster was gone and even the phone he used to speak with was absent. The only thing he did find was a small scrap of paper tucked inside his pocket, the handwriting was unfamiliar to him but it was elegantly done. Very neat and almost bubbly if he had to call it that. A single word was printed on it with the curly script.

 

_Wrath._

 

He gave it a look of confusion, turning it over, but the back was blank. He sighed and tucked it back into his pocket with a gut feeling it could be useful later. A long quiet glance around and he could make out the silhouettes of other cages around the courtyard. Each was empty, unusually absent of captives and Judges. The courtyard was quiet aside from the quiet creaking of the cage door, there wasn’t a single other sound. No distant howls or gunshots. No explosions or yelling. Not even the muffled conversations of birds in the trees. It was impossibly quiet.

 

His fingers curled into fists as he headed towards the front doors of the Veteran Center, coming around from the side. There was no sign of any life, not through the darkened windows, or even around the corners of the building. There was a single truck pulled up around to the opposite side, but there was no sign of activity around it. The grass had started growing up around the tires, patchy in areas underneath from being void of sunlight. His weary dark blue orbs scanned through the fog, trying to see beyond the front gates of the center. He squinted towards it when he heard the crunch of gravel at his back. He perked up, a tendril of dread curling down his spine as a brief red alarm of warning as he turned around.

 

A lone figure emerged from the foggy courtyard, a twisted distorted figure of what he could only assume was human. It wore a white blouse button up and a tight little black skirt that stopped above the knees. The sides were slit up in jagged tears and the clothing was stained with dark reddish brown blotches. The shoulders were wider, making space for two heads rising up from a mutated bosom. Long blonde hair hung down in matted tangles in front of their faces, obscuring his view. In their hands, their fingers curled around the wooden handle of a chopping ax, the blade rusted on the edges, chipped from wear and tear. Behind them, something dragged, a heavy weight pulling across the ground. He stumbled back as they pulled closer, their heeled shoes digging into the gravel surface and pushing forward with jerky lunges. _“Come to momma, baby. Momma will protect you. Mmmmooo_ **_oommmaa_ ** _…”_

 

It was a hellish voice distorted by a watery filter. It was far from feminine, like static on a radio, crossing stations as voices mingled and mixed together. Jasper jolted back, stumbling over his own two feet. He plopped back onto his own ass, crashing hard into the gravel as the voice mocked him, pulling at strings from his childhood. The ax, the female bodies, _the voices._ He shook his head in disbelief. The ghoulish pairing reached out towards him with a hiss. _“Did the little boy fall and get a boo boo? Let us fix it_ **_, honey!_ ** _”_

 

They lunged towards him, the ax coming down to land right between his legs. Jasper swallowed thickly and scrambled back away from their lazy approach. As they were bent over, he could see what was holding them back, making them unsteady in their motions. A single black wing, like that of an angel’s, hung from their left shoulder. It was mangled and bloody, just a heavy weight dragging across the ground. The feathers were nearly completely gone, falling in a slow descent to the earth only to crumble like ash. He turned quickly and scrambled back up to his feet as the figure lurched towards him. The back end of the ax came down, striking between his shoulder blades and dropping him back to the ground with a groan. He felt an explosion of white jolt through him like razor wire to his nerves, popping across his vision with a blur. He hissed through clenched teeth and rolled over before the edge of the ax could land again. It chipped away at the gravel earth, sending rocks and pebbles shooting into a shower of dirt on him.

 

“ **_Stay still, you little brat!_ ** ” The figure raised the ax again, hissing through the veil of filthy blonde hair. The shrouds parted to show faces with empty black holes for eyes and a sharp toothed grins that split the flesh up their cheeks to their earlobes. The teeth were jagged and rotting, foul yellow and black stains littering each. The skin was an angry red, seeping dark fluids. The rest of the face was a haunting mask of pure white, like a porcelain doll. “ _Naughty little boys get_ **_punished!_ ** ”

 

Jasper scrambled to get away once more, getting his feet underneath him, he lunged forward and rolled to get some distance between himself and the ghoulish figure. The ax swung lazily as they snapped their empty void like gazes towards him. A hiss rolled out of their throats, bulging with ichor as it spewed onto the ground, black and sludge like. The smell was putrid, a mixture of bile and fleshy lumps and sinew. “ _Come here, boy!_ ”

 

The figure chased after him, lurking and staggering along, dragging that one broken and sickly wing along behind them as Jasper maneuvered around the courtyard. The gates were locked, preventing him from getting out and the high walls surrounding the center narrowed his escape routes. He didn’t want to chance being cornered inside the center and was left with few options. He dove to the side just as another swift ax slammed down, the weapon bashing against one of the shut cages, causing a painfully loud ringing from the bars. Jasper gasped and covered his ears, a voice at the back of his mind whispering to him, urging him forward as he turned towards the way he had come, skirting past the ghoulish twins. He looked around at the cluster of cages until he found what he was looking for, slowly backing up until he was brushing against bars.

 

He stood wary, watching the lumbering figure as it swayed and stumbled, shouldering the uneven weight of the decaying wing. It dragged dark trails of ash and char across the ground, a zig zag path as evidence of where they had been. _“There you are sweetie. Why don’t you_ **_scream_ ** _for_ **_mommy!”_ **

 

Jasper stood his ground as the figure raised the ax high above their head and swung it down towards him. He braced for the hit, his instincts screaming in the back of his mind to run but he waited until the very last second. The ax came down  as he ducked, the blade catching on the bars of the cage behind him just as Jasper lunged at the same time, slamming his whole weight into the figure’s body and tackling it into the adjacent cage. It shrieked wickedly as he scrambled back, back pedaling across the ground until he could kick the open cage door shut. It swung closed, the padlock on the end hanging free until he slid the mechanism in place. The ghoulish atrocity snarled at him like a rabid Judge through the cage, bony mangled fingers clawing at the bars, gripping them with nubby fingers, bitten down to bone, raw where nails and skin should have been.

 

He breathed a little heavily, feeling his heart hammering away in his chest as he slowly distanced himself. His body still tense and wound with a surge of adrenaline that only spiked higher when a hand grabbed at his shoulder. Jasper jolted and twisted around on the new assailant with bared teeth, one hand reaching for the fallen ax already. A blur of red and blue made him pause, hands raised in a placating gesture with quiet hushes. It was a vast difference against the screams and wails that the creature spit from within the cage.

 

“Whoa, it’s just me pup. It’s okay.” Jacob’s voice was calm and careful, the hand still touching his shoulder gave a squeeze of reassurance towards his pet. Jasper relaxed into it, leaning closer to the only normal person he’d seen so far. The relief that flooded his features was reflected in his icy blue orbs, sharing his same feelings.

 

Jacob turned towards the newly occupied cage, giving the monster a long scrutinizing look. It hissed at him, growling through the bars. _“STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILD!”_ It screeched, reaching through to snatch at Jacob. The voice echoed itself, a long and distant wail from the monstrous orifices.

 

“He doesn’t belong to you.” Jacob said firmly, standing between Jasper and the caged creature, one hand resting on his hip in a casual display of dominance. The creature hissed again, withdrawing from the bars of the cage as the empty black holes met the hard blue eyes, freezing over those ebony depths. It was a challenge the ghoul wasn’t up to par to accept.

 

It’s heads snapped to a different angle, the decaying wing flexing, broken and distorted even more from the fall. The gaze was aimed towards Jasper but he didn’t dare meet it, turning his attention instead, towards his master. He pushed himself up to his feet and collected the ax, handing it over to Jacob for the meantime. Jacob accepted it, slipping it into one hand while his free one returned to his shoulder and ushered the mute away from the cage and towards the center.

 

Once they rounded the corner and headed for the doors, Jacob stopped them and turned Jasper to face him. His gaze was hard, fixed firmly on him, the hand on his shoulder tightened as he spoke in a low and careful tone. “That was an incredibly stupid thing you did just now.” Jasper flinched at the reprimand, his eyes widening with surprise and then panic before it was soothed over by a hand in his hair. “Don’t worry pup. You were brave and you proved you were stronger. Just don’t ever act so recklessly again,” he scolded lightly.

 

Jasper gave a nod of understanding as Jacob turned away to head for the door. There was a chain hanging from one of the doors, rusted over with time. Jasper frowned not remembering it being there before. His attention shifted as Jacob whistled sharply. Jasper’s head snapped up as he met strict eyes. “You with me, pup? I need your head on right. We need to figure out what the hell is going on around here.” Jasper nodded quickly, watching as Jacob shifted the into his other hand and pulled the door open, holding it long enough for Jasper to follow behind.

 

The place was incredibly dark in the lower levels, the curtains and blinds pulled in most of the windows. The desks and office areas were a mess as if it had been ransacked. The walls were water stained and looked to have a black patches of mold growing along them. The air was stale and damp, making his nose scrunch up with disgust. The floors were dusty, coated in grime with broken tile under foot. Pieces shifted and skidded across the ground, knocked around by their boots. “We need to find something useful. Truck keys or a radio, something.”

 

It took some work, but they started to search around, scouring the darkness of the lower levels, searching drawers and offices. Jasper didn’t wander too far from Jacob since he was the only one with a weapon on hand. He didn’t know what else was out there roaming around along with that caged ghoul. As they started towards the first set of steps, Jacob whistled at him and shook his head. “Don’t go that way pup. I already looked in there.” Jasper gave him a confused look but Jacob met it with a sigh, waving him to follow up the steps as he explained. The boards creaked and groaned under the soldier’s weight, as if the accumulated rot threatened to give at any moment. It made Jasper more wary of every step.

 

“I woke up down there, started searching for anything useful when I heard you fighting that thing outside.” Jasper frowned at that. Jacob turned at the landing and caught the shadowed expression of his pet. He let out an earthy chuckle of amusement. “You looked like you had it covered. I didn’t want to interrupt your plan.” Jasper paused on the steps, his frown deepening before another gesture urged him to keep following. The second floor was even more rickety and unstable as the first, every board gave a warning, every creak had his nerves wired to straining. The rooms upstairs were just as much a mess but eventually they found the keys to the truck outside shoved in a desk in Jacob’s office space. There was a radio in another room, looking beat up and dusty but it was working which was enough for them.

 

“Alright, let’s g-” Jacob paused, his voice trailing off. His head turned to stare intensely at the doorway of the office space. He listened carefully, the soft groan of the steps echoing up the hall. It steadily increased to wails as the boards cried out in protest, the sound of one actually snapping made Jasper flinch. The tension in Jacob’s shoulders had him backing up, putting space between him and the door. The soldier gripped the worn wooden handle to the ax as the noises approached the entryway. “Stay behind me.” Jacob warned in a hoarse whisper just as a solid dark figure filled the doorway beyond.

 

The lumbering form pushed through the battered doorway, the rusty hinges groaning under the strain as the door banged against the adjacent wall. Jasper stepped back, ducking more behind Jacob then he’d like to admit. It was a body, bulky and muscular like Jacob’s, only instead of burns, it had flesh missing from it’s bones. What looked like human sized bite marks tearing away skin from bone. Maggots curled into the open wounds and wove through the tender meat like writhing parasites. Blood dripped with every step, a rancid stench of rot and decay trailing after the being. Dark rags of what Jasper could barely make out as a military uniform, clung to the figure at odd angles. The torso of the uniform was shredded, ripped open where meat had been extracted. The uniform was much cleaner from the waist down, more put together. On the right breast of the fabric, the name tag was peeling away, allowing only the briefest of glances to catch what was written on the distorted fabric.

 

**_MILLER_ **

 

There was no head, or better yet, Jasper couldn’t really tell. It was an obscured wrapping of blood stained bandages and distorted figures. One side of the skull appeared to have caved in completely. Fluids and bile leaked out of the wraps, dripping down the front to add to the mess. The stench was enough to make the two men gag, Jasper clapped a gloved hand over his mouth and nose, trying to avoid being able to actually taste it on the air. He averted his gaze from the wriggling insects and larvae that dropped from the festering wounds to the floor, crunched into a splurt of black gore and ichor underneath neatly tied military grade boots.

 

Jacob went stone still as the goliath figure stopped just a few paces away. The old wooden desk was the only solid obstacle between them and the monster but Jasper wasn’t sure it would even phase the creature. It had massive bear like paws that could easily swipe at them across the expanse. Jacob swallowed thickly, his stance firm and boots holding their ground. The floor creaked beneath them, a hair trigger of noise that set off a flurry of movement. The creature lunged at Jacob who raised the ax to defend. It grabbed at the handle as the soldier swung down on the beast of a man, but Jacob wasn’t going down easily. He raised a leg and planted a hard kick to it’s gut. The creature belched out a bubbled splatter of  ichor as the rotting insides lurched and rippled. A bloated belly of fumes leaked out making Jacob stumble back. The creature released the ax to grope at its abdomen, both men covering their faces to avoid breathing in the fumes.

 

“Jasper! Take the keys and run for the truck. I’ll be right behind you.” The soldier ordered. Jasper nodded in jerky movements and edged around the outside of the room until he got to the door. He heard the creature growl, turning towards the doorway to pursue when Jacob swung the ax back down on it, whistling loudly at it.

 

“Hey!” He shouted in a firm voice, demanding it’s attention. The beast lumbered towards him as he continued. “Your fight is with me, soldier.” There was a low, watery rumble, guttural and deep in the chest, like thick tar bubbling up from the depths of the rotting cavity.

 

Jacob swung the ax at the creature, but it raised an arm to brace against it. It knocked the ax to the side, the blade catching across the decaying bicep in the process as it bent over and swung it’s other beefy arm into Jacob’s chest, separating him from his weapon. The soldier groaned as his back hit the wall, making to duck quickly and avoid a second strike. He dove behind the desk and heard the beast pry the ax free of it’s arm and bring it down hard onto the desk. The blade lodged into the wood, splintering it around it. Jacob bolted up, using the desk to vault over and kick the beast in the head, a boot print sized spot of black fluid spread beneath the bandages as the indented skull slanted under the pressure. The creature was rocked back by the force, stumbling over the rotting wood boards as Jacob pried the ax free.

 

“You’re weak. You were always weak.” He stated, a tone of sadness pinching his words as they fell from his lips. He swallowed thickly, taking the weapon in hand as he retreated through the open doorway and headed down the hallways opposite the stairs. He could faintly hear the boards shifting in behind him, back in the office. His footsteps picked up the pace as he darted towards the center of the building where the second floor balcony was. Using the ax, he was able to pry the boards away from the frame, giving just enough space for him to slip through and onto the open patio. His gaze searched to courtyard below and darted towards the truck as the engine rumbled to life. He waved a hand in the air as he headed for the railing. The heavy thud of a body against the doorway from behind alerted him to the beast’s coming presence.

 

Jasper maneuvered the truck back and pulled up to the balcony ducking to watch as Jacob swung himself over the railing and eased himself to his knees. He hooked the ax onto the ledge, using the curve of the blade to hang from the edge and a lot of upper body strength to shimmy down the handle. His hands gripped the wood tightly to prevent from slipping or prematurely falling. He swung his weight towards the first floor entryway and slipped the ax free of the ledge from the momentum. It fell behind him as he let go of the handle and landed just under the upper balcony. The creature broke through the wooden boards blocking off the entrance above just as Jacob gathered himself and the ax, then slid over into the passenger seat of the truck. Jasper had the vehicle moving before the door even shut and they ran down the rusted iron front gates with Jacob’s encouragement.

 

The truck was a little dented up afterwards, but the tires were durable, and rolled over it easily enough, ensuring a somewhat bumpy, if not safe ride down the overgrown dirt two track leading to the main road. The headlights barely broke through the thick wall of fog ahead of them, making it hard to make out the paths through the county. The veteran center quickly became an old memory fading in the fog and the rearview mirror.

 

Jacob sighed and sank back into the seat, hand fiddling with the ax as his features creased with thought. “We need to come up with a game plan and find out what the hell is going on here.” He reached for the hand held radio they found earlier already plugged into a charging station connected to the dash. He dialed through a few channels but was only met with static. He growled and shut it off before trying the truck radio, but it was the same thing. Just a disturbing amount of static. “Just great.” He hissed, turning the radio off. Jasper squirmed in his seat nervously, hands gripping the steering wheel as he slowed to a safer speed before reaching a hand into his pocket. He withdrew the slip of paper from earlier and passed it over to the soldier.

 

Jacob took it with a cautious look, unfolding the slip to read the elegant line work. It wasn’t the word that he was interested in, a grunt of affirmation rising in his throat as he nodded in silent agreement to whatever conflict had been on his mind. “This is John’s handwriting.” He stated, showing Jasper though the deputy wasn’t inclined to divert his eyes from the road in such hazardous conditions. He simply nodded in agreement before the soldier continued. “It's as good a lead we’ll get. Head to the Valley, pup. I need to find my brothers.”


End file.
